Houseguest
Houseguest is a song originally by Franklin Bruno's band, Nothing Painted Blue. It appeared on their 1994 release Placeholders. It has since been covered by the Mountain Goats many times, usually with John Darnielle forgoing his guitar and being accompanied only by Peter Hughes (former member of Nothing Painted Blue) on bass, and occasionally Jon Wurster on drums. Lyrics Mailman came while you were out I was sleeping at your house Letter from your lover With an Ottawa address Fill the shower up with steam Find out what you mean to him Before I hand it over I'll push the flap back down and press Yes, I'll leave everything the way I found it I'll bet I'm the best House guest House guest you've ever had I'll bet I'm the best House guest House guest you've ever had I never leave my socks around I always keep the TV down And when I leave I never leave A mess We were resting on the couch There was nothing much to watch Other than my manners And your waning graciousness Ease your thumb off the remote Place my palms against your throat The heat in here's infernal And so's that entry in your journal Yeah, it changed everything the day I found it I'll bet I'm the best House guest House guest you've ever had I'll bet I'm the best House guest To ever crash at your pad I've done things in your room You'd be ashamed to accuse me of It's just a tendency I have when certain people Refuse me love Refuse me love Refuse me love You refuse, I accuse Yes, I'll leave everything the way I found it Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It is a fact that we have played this song too many times. cheers. God bless and keep you for that response, that's quite wonderful. So if you don't mind, I should like to sing it again." -- 2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *"This is a song about the feelings that you might have toward another person who you suspect is, seeing somebody else, you know, behind your back and stuff, you know. And you might think, 'I'm gonna find out about all that.'" -- 2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-10-29 - Stockholm, Sweden *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-03-14 - The Hideout - Austin, TX *2006-06-10 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-26 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-10-15 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-10 - The Garrick Centre - Winnipeg, Manitoba *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-10-19 - Tin Angel - Philadelphia, PA *2010-10-21 - Mercury Lounge - New York, NY *2010-10-22 - KEXP Session - Ace Hotel - New York, NY *2010-10-23 - Iron Horse Music Hall - Northampton, MA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Videos of this Song *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT Category:Unreleased songs Category:Covers Category:Video